


Strangled Moments

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: It was a miracle they ever met.





	Strangled Moments

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs
> 
> Enjoy.

Yamato closed his eyes, listening to the music filter through his headphones. It was late, the weight of Gabumon laying on his chest. He raised a hand, running his fingers through Gabumon's fur. He felt like he was underwater, the pressure driving him insane.

Gabumon tensed when he heard a knock on the door, Yamato opening his eyes. The pair turned to look at the door, several minutes passing before either of them got up and moved. Yamato pulled out his headphones and left his phone behind, pulling upon the door and reaching out his arms to catch the haggard looking man that had been propped up at his door.

He pulled the dark haired man close to him, his gaze darting down either side of the hall before he pulled the man inside, Gabumon assuring the door was shut.

Yamato deposited the man on the couch he had been laying before. Gabumon hurried off, Yamato delicately taking his arm and pulling away the fabric. He winced as he examined the cuts, accepting the first aide kit that was given to him. He began to work, Gabumon squinting and offering help where he could.

"Where do you think he came from?"

Yamato glanced at Gabumon before shrugging. "This is a safe house, we don't ask questions."

Gabumon huffed a sigh, shuffling to the side to grab more bandages when Yamato realized that they were running low. He and Gabumon were quiet as Yamato worked, cleaning the various cuts and burns on the man. It was nearly an hour later when he finished, Gabumon already working on preparing food.

"What are we going to be doing with him?"

Yamato looked at Gabumon, offering him a shrug. "We can place him in the spare bedroom." His gaze trailed to the man, running a hand through his hair. "Have we gotten any messages?"

Gabumon frowned, hurrying off and returning with Yamato's laptop. He accepted it, opening the computer and typing in his password. He saved his various lyric documents, closing them out and pulling up his email. He looked through the recently sent ones, finding the one he was seeking.

**To: Gabumon Ishida  
From: Tentomon Izumi**

_There will be a man, code named Agumon, that will be showing up on your doorstep. He is part of program digital, was recently tracked down. Piyomon should be dropping him off, no contact to be made between you and she. His profile is attached._

Yamato clicked on the attachment, reading through the info and frowning. He sat back, closing his eyes and sighing. "Yagami Taichi, head of the resistance." He felt Gabumon rest a hand on his leg, opening his eyes to look at the small digimon.

"The man is awake."

Yamato pushed himself off the chair, heading into the living room. "Evening,"

"Yo," Taichi ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose you're Yamato?"

"Yeah." Yamato let his gaze slide away. "What happened?"

"Agumon and I got into a fight and we got dropped off here." Taichi shrugged, looking at the bandages. "Where's the little digimon anyway?"

"Right here Tai!"

Yamato closed his eyes as a giant pink ball came bounding out of a bag, the pair of them grinning before Taichi gave him a high five.

*****

Taichi grimaced as he adjusted his grip on the knife, his gaze travelling to the fallen blond haired man next to him. It had been four years since he and Yamato had met, the nurse warming his heart in a way he hadn't thought possible. The fight had been brutal, their digimon jogressing with the ease of practice over the years.

Now, it was the end. The twelve of them were together for the first time in many years. He turned, dropping next to Yamato and reaching out to touch his face, his fingers coming away, coated in blood. He raised his gaze to the digimon and humans they were fighting, Omnimon standing in front of him and Yamato.

"Tai...chi?"

He tipped his head down when he heard his name, reaching out and taking Yamato's hand. He dropped to his knees, pulling Yamato into his arms, propping his head on his shoulder.

"We'll make it through." Taichi promised, closing his eyes and feeling himself shake.

"Yeah."

Yamato closed his eyes, Taichi clinging to him. He felt tears building in his eyes, burying his face in Yamato's chest as the battle raged around them.


End file.
